Supreme
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "The Replacements". Fiona targeted the wrong witch, but she doesn't realize this until later.


**I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning**: Major character death, mentions of cancer.

* * *

Fiona targeted the wrong witch, but she didn't know that fact for a long time. It saved Nan, something they were all grateful for. As soon as the truth was discovered, the witches stopped talking to Fiona and began protecting Nan. It wasn't an easy thing to do as Fiona was dying (she hadn't figured out why this was still happening yet) and Cordelia wanted to be with her mother. The others managed to convince her it was the best plan so she stayed away.

Nan had been exhibiting the Supreme's powers for months, but everyone else had been caught up in their own problems and hadn't noticed at first. What Fiona thought was Madison coming into her new powers had actually been Nan.

Nan wasn't sure she wanted the responsibility, however. She was scared of what could happen to her and the rest of the witches, especially after Madison's murder.

"Nan, you can turn this place around and change our lives for the better. You are not like my mother," Cordelia assured her.

"We need you." Misty had become a part of the Coven and knew Nan was the right woman for the job. She couldn't wait to see what happened when the new Supreme took charge. She was sure it was going to be wonderful.

Nan sighed. "You are very convincing."

Cordelia grinned in relief. "So does this mean you'll do it?"

"I can't kill her. She's dying anyway, right?" Nan refused to murder anybody. She would never do that –under no circumstances did she want to be like Fiona.

"You may have to make a hard choice. Because if Fiona's given a chance, she will kill you and not think twice about it." Cordelia wouldn't put it past her dying mother to try to kill Nan, especially once the truth was discovered.

"I know. And you'll be with me? I can't do this by myself." Nan wanted their help even though she didn't really need it.

Queenie, Cordelia, Misty, and Zoe all nodded their heads in agreement. None of them minded backing her up at all. She was their friend and they respected her power as the next Supreme. They had stopped respecting Fiona a long time ago and she knew it, but honestly didn't give a shit.

"What about Marie? Is she involved in this in any way?" Misty turned to Cordelia for clarification on the issue.

Queenie beat her to the punch. "Talked to her last night and she's going to give us whatever we need, if we need anything," she explained.

"Good. Let's go over the plan again and then leave." Nan wasn't about to leave anything up to chance. She wanted to make sure this went off without a hitch and that nothing went wrong. She wasn't risking their safety because a key part of the plan failed. That had happened to them way too many times after Fiona came back into town.

So even though they had discussed said plans multiple times, they went over it again to make sure they had it down. And then Nan made them discuss it yet again after that, which annoyed the others even though they understood why she was doing this.

After that, the women left to go to the hospital to pay Fiona a visit, most likely the last one ever. They made sure no one would listen in on their conversation as soon as they arrived at her private room.

Fiona had enough energy to raise an eyebrow when she saw them. "Didn't … expect visitors."

Cordelia leaned over (as much as she could in her condition anyway) and smiled at her mother. "How do you feel?"

"Dying. How the hell do you think I feel, Delia?"

Cordelia resisted the urge to tear into her because that was exactly the reaction Fiona was going for. She wanted her to get angry, but Cordelia wasn't falling for it. She would miss her mother – how could she not? - But she was glad Fiona's reign was going to be over. It was for the best – she just had to keep reminding herself of it and stay strong. "Sorry, Fiona."

Fiona squinted at her in confusion, but waved it away. She could feel some strong power in the room and wasn't sure why, even though there were several witches together. It was something more than that and she couldn't put her finger on it. "What's going on?"

"You murdered the wrong witch, bitch." Queenie glared at her and refused to feel bad about it.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You thought Madison was the next Supreme and you murdered her, but you screwed it up. Madison was just a normal witch who got caught in the crosshairs and paid the price."

And Fiona understood then that she had fucked it up. If she was thinking straight, she would have realized right away who the next Supreme was, but all she could do was stare at them and hope whoever it was came forward. "Oh shit."

"Exactly." Cordelia turned her back on her mother, trying to stifle the tears that would betray her. She couldn't watch Fiona die, no matter how much bad blood there was between them.

And that's when Nan stepped forward. "I'm the next Supreme."

Fiona would have laughed, but she stopped herself from doing so. Even in the haze that her life had become, it was obvious now. How had she missed something that was right in front of her face like this? "You going to kill me? Don't have much time left."

Nan shook her head. "Not stooping to your level. I'm not like you. I won't become the next Supreme by turning into a murderer. You will die in the way you didn't want to. I will be a better Supreme – at least I'm hoping." She triumphantly looked Fiona in the eyes, refusing to back down.

"Good-bye, Fiona." Queenie waved at her and then stepped back. Misty and Zoe followed her lead so Fiona would only be looking at Nan.

With one Supreme dying and the next one ready to place her place, the power and life started draining out of Fiona rather quickly. Cordelia clapped a hand on her face and ran out of the room as fast as she could, but stayed outside of the door.

Fiona's eyes closed for the last time less than five minutes later. All of her remaining power – which wasn't much by this time – flowed into Nan. She gasped as the full force of her power hit her for the first time.

Nan was now in charge and the witches' lives were about to changed forever, for the better. Life was now very different, something they were all grateful for.

Their horror was over.


End file.
